donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
5-6 Frosty Fruits
Frosty Fruits is the sixth level of Juicy Jungle. It involves going through a large freezer which produces frozen juice blocks, popsicles, lollies and ice cream, which you need to move across. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin on a slippery platform near a few frozen juice blocks. Slide through the small gaps with small drills coming through the ice. Keep going until you get to a platform to the left of a large window with two ice blocks in the platform. Break them to enter a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the first Puzzle Piece (1/5). Just to the right of that area is a moving frozen drill platform. Use the watermelon spring to bounce up and collect the first KONG Letter (1/4) on top of it. Keep going until you see the first Checkpoint. Break the ice block to the left of it and pluck the hook in the ground to reveal a winged banana. Collect all the bananas from it to collect another Puzzle Piece (2/5). Now go through the Checkpoint. Go to the right and you will find two hanging popsicles. On the second one with the 'O' on the bottom left of it, wait on it until it slips off enough for you to safely grab the KONG Letter (2/4). Once you get off the popsicles you will find a vine. Pull on it to reveal a popsicle. Instead of easily jumping past it, stay on it until it is about to slip, and go into the secret area with the next Puzzle Piece (3/5) in it. Now bounce on the watermelon spring back to the main surface. Keep going until you are shot past popsicles to the next Checkpoint. Go through the obstacle course of ice, drills and watermelon springs until you are sprung so fast you go into several falling red cube pillars. You will be able to see the third KONG Letter (3/4) on top of a Puffton. Grab it and continue. Go through the large tunnel with lots of ceiling drills until you get to an area with two watermelon springs and a bridge. Go inside the cracked bit in the pillar holding the bridge up to land in a Barrel Cannon. Shoot yourself into the Puzzle Piece (4/5) and shoot yourself out of there. Now go over the bridge and red cubes and you will end up in another large tunnel with ceiling drills. In the middle, there is the final KONG Letter (4/4). You need to wait until the drills go back in to collect it. Use the cannon and the watermelon springs at the end to shoot to the final platform. There will be the Slot Machine Barrel at the top of several falling red cube pillars. When you get to the top, don't hit the barrel. Instead head right to find a secret area with the final Puzzle Piece (5/5) in between two drilling walls. Carefully slip between them to collect it, then use the watermelon spring to bounce back up. Now hit the barrel to complete the level. Videos/Music